Trefoil
Janine is running a test of Abel's structural defences - it is up to Runners 4 and 5 to keep the real zoms away from the fake ones. Cast *Sam Yao *Jody Marsh *Janine De Luca Plot Capture The Flag Janine is running a test of Abel's structural defences and it is your job to keep the real zoms away from the fake ones. Operation Clove Hitch You pick up interference from another intriguing transmission as you try and evade the zoms on your tail. Split At The Archway You are advised by the strangers to split up and run around opposite sides of the archway ahead after confirming you have not been bitten. Killer Girl Guides? A dozen girls expertly string together a rope bridge and wield machine guns; they introduce themselves as girl guides. The Test! The Girl Guides wish to propose a swap with Abel, since they are running low on ammo. We've Got It From Here The Girl Guides turn down your offer to stay in Abel, since they've not yet lost a patroller, and resolve to wait outside for an Abel delegate to discuss a trade. Transcript chatter SAM YAO: Right, okay. Let’s see. Team One is in position and standing by, Team Two ready to go. That’s everyone, right? Runner Five, Runner Four, I need you to pick up two noisemakers and report to the main entrance on the double. JODY MARSH: We’re here. SAM YAO: Oh. In that case, raise the gates. siren, gates raising Covering fire! gunshots And Running Team – go! Head around the north side of the building and keep going straight out into the wild. JODY MARSH: Sam, what’s going on today? Runner Five and I passed ten other runners in the courtyard on our way out, half of them in red shirts. Are you having a sports day without us? SAM YAO: Nah, nothing like that. Janine’s running a, um, an “official test of Abel Township’s structural defenses”, with Runners Nine through Eighteen on the north face. I think it’s kind of like Capture The Flag, only without any of the fun parts – flags, or capturing anything. Yeah, yeah, she really knows how to have fun. JODY MARSH: And Five and I weren’t invited. SAM YAO: Hey, now, your job is way more important. You get to keep all the real zoms away from Janine’s fake ones! And probably no one’s going to try to hit you with a rubber ax today, so there’s that. Oh, and speaking of which, here come the zombies, right on time. You should um, yeah, probably get moving, guys. Looks like there’s a big swarm of them heading your way. And Janine’s going to get twitchy if you don’t start that test on time. Off you go! rings SAM YAO: Wow, you two are really picking them up out there. There must be at least thirty – no, fifty – zoms on your tail already. Keep heading north. If we’ve got time, maybe we can send you through the park, take in a little scenery for once. Oh, and keep a lookout for any more of those weird campsites. The Major’s got us keeping a log, now. Still haven’t worked out who’s making them. We’re wondering if it’s spies. Yeah, yeah, keep steady at that pace, Four and Five, and you’ll – oh, uh - JODY MARSH: Sam? SAM YAO: Yeah? JODY MARSH: What’s going on? SAM YAO: Uh, why would you think something’s gone hideously, horribly wrong? JODY MARSH: Sam! Stop it, that’s not funny! SAM YAO: I’m not, it’s just you’re – ugh, you’re picking up a few fast ones. JODY MARSH: How many fast ones? SAM YAO: Um… a dozen, or so? JODY MARSH: Sam! SAM YAO: It’s alright, it’s fine. Just, you know, maybe pick up that pace a little. You too, Five. Uh… maybe pick it up a bit more than that. JODY MARSH: They’re coming up on the sides. They’re moving so fast, they’re going to box us in! We need to turn the noisemakers off. SAM YAO: Yep, yeah, that’s fine. Switch those off, but don’t slow down. Keep going as fast as you can. I’m going to try and alert some of the other runners in the field, send them up your way. We can split that pack up, pull a few of those fast ones away from you. Just hang in there a few minutes longer, okay? I need you to keep going, I need you to - off by static CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Roger that, Clark. Patrol, get ready to take evasive maneuvers. JODY MARSH: What evasive maneuvers? SAM YAO: That – that wasn’t me! I didn’t say that. Who’s on my frequency – off by static CHARLIE TODHUNTER: This is Section Leader Charlie Todhunter to all patrollers – Operation Clove Hitch is a go. Repeat – Operation Clove Hitch is a go. Patrol Oscar Whiskey Lima to the east with me. The rest of you, to the west, with Smith. JORDAN SMITH: Gotcha. Patrol Kilo Alpha Tango Tango Yankee, moving out. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: And you two civilians, out in front of that pack? If you can hear me, keep running, fast! JODY MARSH: Sam? Sam, can you hear us? SAM YAO: Something’s jamming up the signal! I’m trying to figure it out. Looks like someone’s trying to – off by static CHARLIE TODHUNTER: You two out there, what’s your status? JODY MARSH: This is Runner Four and Runner Five from Abel Township. Who are you? JORDAN SMITH: Forget that! You bitten? JODY MARSH: We’re both fine. They haven’t caught up with us, yet. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Hmm. Then we’re going to bring you in. Run towards Holburton Green. Do you know where that is? JODY MARSH: That big open field with the archway at entrance? I’ve been there on runs, but how do we know we can trust you? JORDAN SMITH: What other choice you got? CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Jordan! Do you want me to recite the motto again? JORDAN SMITH: Sorry, boss. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: If you’re free of the gray flu, we’ve no reason to harm you. Keep running towards us. Patroller Clark, what’s their twenty? POSEY CLARK: I can see them now. They’re almost here. Oh yeah, you should tell them that there are a couple of really fast ones coming up to the south-southeast of them. JORDAN SMITH: They can hear you, Po. POSEY CLARK: Oh, hi there! Um, tell your radio man I’m sorry he’s having trouble. I’m still learning how to use the headsets. I didn’t mean to cut him off. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Okay, everyone. I can hear the pack now. Patrollers, ready? affirms Runners, what about you? JODY MARSH: I… guess so. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: We’ll go with that. You’re going to see that big stone archway soon, and I need you to do exactly what I tell you. When you get a little way out from it, split up and run around opposite sides of it. Keep going until I tell you to stop. Can you do that? JODY MARSH: What if we don’t want to? JORDAN SMITH: You can go straight through, but you won’t like it much. POSEY CLARK: You can trust Charlie. She’s got her camping permit and her Baden-Powell Challenge. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: You’re nearly here. Remember, when you see the archway, split. We’re counting on you! SAM YAO: Runner Four, Runner Five, can you hear me? JODY MARSH: Sam, you’re coming through. What should we do? SAM YAO: Uh, you should probably do what they say. I can’t get a clear picture of them yet, but it looks like there’s about ten of them out there. If things get hairy, just try and double back and get away. JODY MARSH: I can see the arch now. I’ll go right, and you go left, Five. SAM YAO: Be careful, you two. JODY MARSH: Okay, here we go. I’ll… I’ll see you soon, Five. SAM YAO: Whatever this is, I hope it’s temporary, and it’s not – oh, not again! off by static CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Runners in position. Patrollers? Raise the bridge! JODY MARSH: What? SAM YAO: Got it! Try and override me now, you signal-jamming little… Uh, guys, are the cameras going bad, or is that… There can’t actually be a bunch of kids raising a… What is that thing they’re making under the archway? JODY MARSH: I see them too. They’re stringing some sort of rope right across the middle of the archway. There must be nearly a dozen of them, all tying knots. SAM YAO: Yeah, but what is it? JODY MARSH: I’m not sure. It looks like a kind of net, only… I think it’s a rope bridge, like the kind we used to make in camp when I was in… oh. Baden-Powell Challenge. I get it! CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Patrollers, fall back behind the bridge. Owls? Ready weapons. Hold position… hold position… SAM YAO: Uh, are those machine guns? CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Steady… steady, and… fire! gunshots SAM YAO: It’s working! Whatever that rope thingy is, the zoms are piling up in front of it. They can’t get through. They’re walking right into the line of fire and they can’t get through! Ugh, that is a lot of zombie guts! CHARLIE TODHUNTER: My patrol, fall back. Runners, circle back towards us, but stay out of the way! Smith, your turn. JORDAN SMITH: Ready, Pussycats? Give them - CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Jordan! JORDAN SMITH: Give them heck! gunshots SAM YAO: Oh, that’s brutal! I bet Janine would love to see this, there must be a record function on this. JODY MARSH: Are any of them still following us. SAM YAO: Oh, yeah, right. Um, it looks like there’s still a couple of slow movers on your tail, Five. But the rest of them – don’t know who those kids are, but they’re good. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Good work, Patrol! That’s your best knot-tying yet. Now, everyone find your bedroll and your buddy, and let’s get out of here before any more of those gray faces show up. Oh, hey, Jordan - that runner on the left! JORDAN SMITH: Yeah, yeah, on it! gunshots CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Thanks for your help, you two. I guess we owe you that introduction now. Meet the Owl and the Pussycat Patrols, North London Guides, Unit 83. SAM YAO: No, wait. Killer Girl Guides? JORDAN SMITH: What were you expecting? Boy Scouts? CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Which way are you headed? JODY MARSH: South of here. You don’t need to run us back if you don’t want. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: No, we do. We’ve run into too many swarms out here lately. The rope bridge trick works, but we’re running low on ammo fast. If you can put us in touch with whoever’s in charge, we’d like to do a swap. SAM YAO: And what are they going to swap for, cookies? Can we find out if they have cookies? POSEY CLARK: Hi, Mister Radio Man. We have first aid supplies, and loads of hemp rope. Um, it’s non-toxic and it’s resistant to ultraviolet light, if you’re worried about that kind of thing. SAM YAO: Oh. JORDAN SMITH: Her parents were proper hippies. Kept alpacas at the farm outside the city. It was weird. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: It wasn’t that bad. JORDAN SMITH: Yeah, says you! Whole place smelled like that spicy funny stuff. You know, whatsit. POSEY CLARK: Patchouli? JORDAN SMITH: Yeah, real great stuff, Po. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: We were camping there when the outbreak hit. Jordan and I both have our permits. No supervision. We just need one adult within walking distance. And we’re both due to move up to Rangers this year. Or, were due. We wanted to take them out one last time. JORDAN SMITH: You know how it goes, I bet? One minute, you’re doing campfire songs and spooky stories, then the next you’re trying to bash in a zombie skull with a stick with a toasted marshmallow on the end. Turns out the bastards hate marshmallows. JODY MARSH: And all the guns? I did a couple of years of brownies, and I don’t remember any shooting. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: We picked those up later. It’s amazing what people will leave lying around in sporting goods shops and shooting clubs. JORDAN SMITH: Police stations. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Shut up! Wasn’t like they were using them anymore. JORDAN SMITH: We’re calling it the “Advanced Survival” badge. Like the old one, but instead of identifying edible plants and using maps, you learn how to take down and clean a semi-automatic. We’re working on a headshots module now. Posey here’s not half bad as a marksman, eh, Po? POSEY CLARK: I like the radio stuff better, though. SAM YAO: Girl after my own heart, there. Right, with this many of you, we’re going to want to bring you back as fast as we can. How fast can you all move? CHARLIE TODHUNTER: As fast as we need to. SAM YAO: Good. Then keep doing that. I’m going to talk to Janine about find you some – oh, Janine! The test! Oh God, we’ve got no decoys in the field! I’ve got to – I’ll be right back. If you um, happen to see a group of people fighting to the death outside the walls as you’re coming in, ignore it, okay? Just keep on going. SAM YAO: Okay! Crisis averted. Although Five, Four - there is a slight possibility Janine may want to talk to us very sternly and for quite a long time later on. How are you all doing out there? POSEY CLARK: I can see your house now. We’re nearly there. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: We’ll take you two as far as the main gates. Have your radio man send someone out to talk with us about supplies. JODY MARSH: You can come in if you like. You saved our lives, I think everyone would be glad to have you for as long as you like. SAM YAO: Yeah, why not? You can pitch your tents in front of the farmhouse if you want. There might even be a few marshmallows in the storehouse somewhere. JORDAN SMITH: No thanks. When we need adult supervision, we’ll let you know. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: We’d rather stay out here. We’ve found some people get overprotective these days. SAM YAO: Yeah, but… you’re kids! You shouldn’t have to be out there on your own. JORDAN SMITH: We’ve not lost a patroller yet. Can your group say that? … Yeah, that’s what I thought. We’ll stay outside, thanks. SAM YAO: Four, Five – come on home. Janine’ll be out to talk to them in a bit. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Posey, can you jam the signal again? POSEY CLARK: I think so. He’s left himself wide open. SAM YAO: Hey! Hey, what? Oh, come on, that’s not – off by static CHARLIE TODHUNTER: We wanted to say thanks. You two helped us today too. We’re going to be in the area for a while. If you need our help, try this. whistles If we can hear you, we’ll give you a hand. SAM YAO: - back again! Now, can you stop doing that to me, please? CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Jordan, sound the order. JORDAN SMITH: Patrol, halt! Keep those bedrolls up, ladies. I better not see anyone’s pack dragging on the ground just because we’re at standstill, unless someone wants latrine-digging duty tonight. What are you two waiting for? Go home already! We’ve got it from here.Category:Side Mission Category:Season Two